guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:General Morgahn
Voice actor section This is a general suggestion but maybe the main characters who are in cutscenes should have voice actor info on their pages. This guys voice is extremly familiar. I think i heard him in some game before. Fallout or ice wind.Martian Kyo 16:55, 25 December 2006 (CST) Morgahn and Varesh We know that this image shows Morgahn talking to Varesh Ossa. How do we know who is who? I was under the impression that Varesh is male, and Morgahn is female, but I checked the official sources and they are not clear about it. The PC Gamer magazine refers to Morgahn as a male, but this may be an error. Does anyone have any evidence? -- 10:40, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :Hmmm, I would understand from this screenshot that one of them is General Khayet. I believe the screenshot is of a female evesdropping on them. If I had to guess, the female in purple is the general, and thus the paragon would be Morgahn. But this is all just guessing. --Karlos 10:54, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::I just check the "mini strategy guide" included with the prerelease bonus pack, and it clearly refers to Varesh Ossa as a "she". I think that answers my question. Varesh is the female dervish on the right, Morgahn is the male on the left. -- 11:47, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :::My question then becomes, why do you think that female in the picture is Varesh? --Karlos 11:49, 19 September 2006 (CDT) I think I've seen this guy before Is it me or does he look like an amalgamation of Apophis and Bra'tac from Stargate? -- Gordon Ecker 19:35, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :He reminded me of another Morgan. (T/ ) 16:56, 6 November 2006 (CST) Captain Morgan? A different rank and a very similar name. Any inspiration? --IxI Raiden IxI 00:59, 20 November 2006 (CST) They probably stole the name (including the look) from morgan freeman in the first place so.... O.o EDIT: My Nightfall character is called Morgan Freeman, even though he is white after the Black guy called Morgan Freeman! Six Gods? Is his dialogue in the Throne of Secrets really this? "Lyssa must have heard my prayers. Kourna is saved and my dishonor is forgiven. Praise the Six Gods!" I thought there was only 5 main gods... - Capcom 02:54, 22 November 2006 (CST) :It makes sense if you understand what happened in the end. That's all I'll say, it's a huge spoiler. Arshay Duskbrow 05:55, 22 November 2006 (CST) Recruitment At what point in the storyline/quest path does Morgahn become part of your party? I missed it and only realized he was there a while into running around in the Desolation. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 12:44, 24 November 2006 (CST) :You get him after Grand Court of Sebelkeh. There's info for all Heroes on Hero page. Btw, anyone besides me thinks that there should be an Acquirement/Recruitment Location or something in each of the heroes' pages? Artemis Faul 18:43, 2 December 2006 (CST) Lore I'll have to check when I get home, but I think there is some official lore on General Morgahn in the Nightfall manual. It's just collected with the other Kournan generals rather than with the other Heroes. Draxynnic 22:44, 7 January 2007 (CST) :I just checked the online manual. You're right :) Good memory. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:50, 7 January 2007 (CST) Unlock picture I noticed that the unlock info picture for Morgahn is missing, so needless to say, I was all set to finish the mission and take a screenshot. Surprisingly, he doesn't get a picture! At least not from the mission. It skips right ahead to the cutscene. If someone who hasn't unlocked him yet could get him from a preist of balthazar, that would work... [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 05:17, 13 February 2007 (CST) :Yes, morgahn gets unlocked right after the cutscene... but you get teleported. That's why the picture is not there yet. We'll have to hope that someone who unlocked morgahn using faction noticed this page and took a screenshot. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 18:13, 13 February 2007 (CST) ::I had some free faction laying around, picture is there now. --Heurist 05:46, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Kournan Paragon For some reason when doing Jokanur Diggings he used his default name, Kournan Paragon. He was the only Morgahn in the party, so I wonder what caused this? RossMM 08:02, 19 May 2007 (CDT) :I discovered the reason: he appears in the end-mission cinematic. RossMM 06:33, 20 May 2007 (CDT) Morgahn and Moghan There's a Glitch in Final Fantasy VI that permits you tu "unlock" a General Moghan. If, for some reason, you do not have Celes in your team when you're supposed, she's reemplaced by a moguri called Moghan. The think is that Celes was, as our Morgahn, a General of the "evil empire" (of Gestahl in FFVI) and she (Celtes) joins your team when she discovers the evil plans of her emperador. Does it sound familiar to anyone? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.35.218.193 ( ) }. :New sections go to the bottom please. I didn't know of the glitch though. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:38, 19 August 2007 (CDT) Norn Tournament During the Norn Fighting Tournament, he says: "That's the worst battle technique I've ever seen. And I've fought with Koss." Not sure how to add it though, maybe under a different section? Progger 13:14, 26 August 2007 (CDT)